


My Valentine

by Cancer



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No podría haber una canción que te hiciera justicia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este súper miserable e incoherente drabble va dedicado a Manuela, porque me da rienda suelta cuando me ve de loca con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con algo homo, y porque se aventuró a este fandom conmigo (no estoy segura de quién arrastró a quién). Como sea, es chafa pero espero que guste.  
> Está un poco basado en esta imagen [http://sphotos-d.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/625516_314483268679304_1264527117_n.jpg] que vi y me rompió un poquito el corazón.

La copa de tinto está llena. Tiene una hora llena y a estas alturas se le pudo haber ido el sabor, pero no lo sabe porque no pensaba en probarlo en realidad cuando se lo sirvió.  
Podría evaporarse, pero no importa, porque la celebración es amarga aunque no triste; festiva aunque no alegre. 

Mira hacia el cielo a través de la ventana y es entonces que se da cuenta que tiene una hora de pie en mitad de la sala con la copa en mano, viendo la nada, respirando despacio, fingiendo que ya lo ha superado sólo porque, ya después de todos esos años, su corazón está tranquilo, ya no llora, ya no maldice, ya no se siente atrapado.  
Porque después de todos esos años, él sigue vivo como desde siempre y para siempre aunque no está, aunque no lo siente. Y él trata, como sugería en una frase que se quedaría en su esencia hasta que el olvido arrastre a las leyendas, e imagina. Imagina a la gente, imagina la vida, imagina su suerte, pero sobre todo, imagina su muerte. La de él y la propia. Cómo no puede culpar a nadie por nada y sabe frustrante pero bien. 

Las luces naranjas del atardecer le aturden los sentidos y da un sorbo a la copa sólo para tener un pretexto para cerrar los ojos; paladea el amargo y vuelve la vista al cielo. 

Porque no, John, no podría haber una canción que te hiciera justicia, no importa cuántas te escriba.


End file.
